A Cinderella Story
by Haliled
Summary: -AU- Naruto never believed in miracles. That is, until one day his fairy godmother appeared to grant him his deepest wish: To go to that dratted ball. Enjoy! Yaoi-SasuNaru


This is a parody; mind you, and perhaps a squeeze of romance and a slice of drama. And maybe some chopped humor. The characters might be a bit OOC; it actually depends on how you think it is. On second thought, I'll have no choice but to twist everyone's personality a bit because of how the plotline goes. Sorry to disappoint any Sakura-bashers, but I'm going to be awfully nice to Sakura in here—partly because of how she acts in the manga chapters 245-247. You all probably have a good idea of which character will take the roles in Cinderella, so just sit back and enjoy!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'll also be doing continued fairy tales that are connected to Sasuke and his Psychiatrist, which will follow after Cinderella, such as Snow White, Beauty and the Beast (this one will be a bit twisted…On second thought, all my stories will be twisted), Sleeping Beauty (horrendously twisted), and perhaps Rapunzel. I really don't want to steal anything from anybody. Reviewers, please tell me your ideas. If there's a fairy tale you'd like to see, I'll try to write it.

Now watch, (or read, if you prefer) as I feign a germaustralianewzealandutchinese accent!

Disclaimer: I zoo notz ownz anything, zo grow upz and getz vith zee programz, yoo stoopeed peepuhl whoo likez deezclaimars.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Naruto had never been the one to be picky in life. He was actually quite the opposite. Although it was true he was very kind and honest at times, he was quite mischievous and stubborn—always having a trick up his sleeve. But this was only because he was known to deal with life's harsh cruelties and still have a smile on his face. Which was probably the only reason why he took to being the servant of his own house so well. That is, if you could say that he took it quite well…

"YOU—YOU—I'LL NEVER CONSENT! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER HAVE ALLOWED THIS!"

"Naruto, quiet down, will you? Both you and I knew it was inevitable. When I said 'eat your vegetables', I meant it. Now eat, or else you won't get anything else. You know that both mother and Ino disagreed that you should have anything to eat at all." Gently rubbing her temples, Sakura mentally tried to ward off a headache that had been constantly jabbing in her head.

"But…" the blonde whined piteously, as if he had just been asked to eat broccoli instead of the limp vegetable on Sakura's plate, which was indeed, a piece of limp broccoli.

"No 'buts', Naruto. You should be grateful for this. I'm sneaking up here while everyone is sleeping, remember?" Sakura bit the words out between her teeth. Her headache was now making itself known with a vengeance.

Naruto's eyes flashed with regret, and he immediately dropped his gaze to the wooden floor. Here he was, whining about what to eat, while Sakura was nearly risking her life to get him the food. The past recent events came gushing back inside him and a part of him finally broke. He had tried, damn it all. He had tried so hard to keep it all in, but it was just so…difficult. His eyes stung with bitter tears, and he bit his lip to keep the tears from falling.

"I just…I'm not used to this, Sakura…I know it's been months since I was put in this status of being a servant, but it seems like just yesterday that I was able to eat at the same table with you guys…and when...and when father was here." Naruto's quiet yet influential tone seemed to make the atmosphere itself to cry in depression.

Sakura knew of this. It was the reason why she did this for him; why she helped him like this. A few years back, she had hated the very being that was called Naruto. When her mother made Naruto a servant within his own household, she felt a pang of guilt. She pitied him, and many nights after, she would bring him food or anything that she thought would hold his interest, such as books or games. Night after night, she grew to love him as what he really was: her little brother. True, he could be annoying, loud, obnoxious; perhaps even smart-mouthed sometimes, but those attributes were what made up Naruto.

Silence enveloped the room for a brief moment, but it was soon broken when Sakura's soft tone reached Naruto's ears.

"I…I'd better go…I'll leave the plate here for you." Sakura desperately wanted to leave this awkward moment. She knew that this time was different from all the others. She knew right when he mentioned 'father', that this time, Naruto didn't want comfort. This time...he needed to be alone.

"Thanks, Sakura…"

Sakura looked back and nodded with a small smile on her face. Without another word she turned around and quickly but silently headed back downstairs.

Naruto sighed dejectedly and stuffed the plate of food under his bed. He wasn't that hungry anymore, especially since he was now in his moody state.

He ran both hands through his dark blonde hair, resting his elbows on his legs as he contemplated for the moment. Working outside and doing the strenuous chores made his whole complexion grow a bit darker. His skin turned to a light but fine tan, and his hair cast a shade that seemed to be made of honeyed wheat. Not having a decent haircut in the past few months caused his hair to grow out a bit, making Naruto to have morning fights with the blonde locks. The hair would always be in a disheveled state.

Giving out a small yawn, Naruto blinked blearily at his watch, which stared accusingly at the blonde, as if to scold him for not sleeping early. Tomorrow was grocery day, which only came twice a week. He'd have a lot of work to do if he had to add food shopping on his growing list of chores.

Finally deciding to lay down on the bed to sleep, the pillow gave out a soft _whump _as Naruto's head flopped down tiredly on the cushion. Rolling over on his stomach so that he faced the window, he smiled sleepily at the stars and gave his goodnight wishes.

"G'night, dad…but please…come back someday…"

* * *

(cheekily admits) I know, I know, I botched things up. Naruto's dad is not dead in this story, but his mom has indeed passed on. More information about the characters will be revealed (hopefully) in the next chapter or two. The prologue is very short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer. 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
